INTIMATE FRIEND
by sirayuki gia
Summary: YunJae/BL/Yaoi/romance-hurt. "Cinta itu seperti sebuah reaksi Kimia. Ketika dua senyawa seperti kau dan aku berhubungan, lalu orang-orang disekitar kita adalah katalis yang mampu mempercepat laju perkembangan kedekatan kita. Hingga terciptalah kesetimbangan antara saling membutuhkan, saling menyayangi, saling merindukan diantara satu sama lain " Songfic/1Shoot/END


**INTIMATE FRIEND**

**.**

**Storyline: giaoneesan**

**Pairing: **Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong

**Dedicated: Anathemma Taemii**

**Special song: Taylor Swift-**Teardrops on my guitar

**Genre: **sad romance/hurt

**Rating: **PG-16

**Length: **oneshoot

**.**

**Disclamer :: Anything belong of GOD**

**.**

**Warning :: DLDR, gaje, typo, flame diijinkan, Enjoyed. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Love is like a ….**_

"Yunho-ah, bagaimana kalau cinta itu seperti sebuah reaksi kimia? Ah, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Seharusnya aku mengambil jurusan bahasa asing dari pada mata kuliah yang memusingkan itu."

_He looks at me (dia memandangku )_

Yunho tersenyum saat memperhatikan pemuda berwajah manis yang kini tengah berbaring di atas rerumputan disampingnya. Pemuda bermata doe itu menutup haselnya sejenak lalu menghela nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya terjaga sembari menatap kearahnya.

"Kau tau Yun, aku benar-benar mual dengan materi tentang **katalis**. Kenapa sih bab itu tidak cepat selesai? Bisa-bisa kepalaku botak dan rambutku rontok semua karena kepanasan setiap hari." keluh pemuda berbibir plum itu sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Ah, hal itu sungguh terlihat imut dimata Yunho. Hanya satu hal yang selalu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mata musangnya.

'Kim Jaejoong and expression'

Yunho meletakkan buku yang beberapa saat lalu dibacanya, lalu menopang kepala dengan sebelah tangannya. Mencoba meresapi setiap jengkal wajah menawan yang juga tengah menatapnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas untuk mengelus dengan lembut surai pirang milik pemuda manis itu.

_I fake a smile so he won't see (aku pura-pura tersenyum agar dia tak tahu )_

"Kalau kau tidak menyukai mata kuliah itu, kenapa kau mengambilnya Joongie? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika nanti kepalamu botak." Yunho sedikit mengulum senyum masih lekat memperhatikan Jaejoong yang merasa nyaman dengan belaian di puncak kepalanya. Ia menaikan alis matanya saat menangkap pemuda manis itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho hati-hati.

Jaejoong menggeleng semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Yun… sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Satu kata yang meluncur dari bibir cherry Jaejoong sempat menghentikan gerakan tangan Yunho pada surai lembut berwarna pirang itu. "J-jatuh ci-cinta? Dengan siapa?"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan membocorkan rahasiaku ini pada orang lain. _Understand?_" Jaejoong memicingkan kedua haselnya seolah memberi peringatan pada laki-laki yang tengah memanjakannya. Ia tersenyum manis begitu Yunho mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menarik tangan Yunho agar membelai kembali puncak kepalanya.

"Sosok itu membuatku tergila-gila_. I like hypnotized_ saat melihat manik matanya itu. Kau tau Yun, bibirnya yang berbentuk unik dan seksi itu membuatku hampir kehilangan kendali agar tidak mengecupnya. Arggh! _I'm really going crazy_!"

"Hmmm.. memangnya seperti apa matanya sampai kau terhipnotis?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah seolah berfikir keras, namun seulas senyum kembali terlontar saat pemuda manis itu mengetahui sebuah kata yang tepat untuk mewakili apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Seperti matamu.." ucapnya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya mengitari kantung mata Yunho seolah sedang melukis sesuatu diatas sana. " Tajam, kecil, dalam, hitam kelam, indah, juga seperti musang." tuturnya sebelum terkikik lalu menarik telunjuknya dari wajah Yunho.

"Seunik apa bibirnya? Sampai membuatmu ingin mengecupnya?"

"Hmmm… entahlah! Mungkin seperti bibirmu, sangat unik dan berbentuk hati."

_What I want and need (Apa yang ku inginkan dan kubutuhkan )_

_And everything that we should be ( Dan segala yang seharusnya terjadi )_

**.**

**Intimate Friend**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, mereka adalah sepasang sahabat yang melebihi seorang soulmate. Kedekatan mereka juga berawal saat keduanya sama-sama berlarian di koridor Universitas Seoul mencari kelas Kimia yang akan berlangsung beberapa menit lagi.

Sampai akhirnya keduanya berujung pada pengusiran dari kelas Kimia pada awal tahun pelajaran mereka.

Mereka berdua memang bukan asli dari Seoul, Yunho berasal dari Gwangju, sementara Jaejoong kelahiran Chungnam. Namun perbedaanya, Jaejoong tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya di Seoul sedangkan Yunho tinggal di Apartement yang langsung disewanya saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di ibukota Korea itu.

Hah

"Kau ingat kan Jae? Aku baru satu kali terlambat dalam kelas kita, sementara kau sudah tidak terhitung lagi. Itu berarti nanti malam kau akan menginap lagi di Apartementku bukan? Karena besok kita ada kelas pagi dan aku siap membangunkanmu lebih awal. Jae…"

Hemm

Yunho mengalihkan manik musangnya pada Jaejoong. Pemuda perparas indah itu ternyata telah terlelap disampingnya. Nafasnya begitu teratur saat berhembus, wajahnya juga terlihat sangat damai. Yunho tidak menghentikan belaiannya pada puncak surai Jaejoong, meskipun namja manis itu telah tertidur.

Namun belaian itu berhenti saat Yunho tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

_I'll bet he's handsome__( Ku berani bertaruh laki-laki itu pastilah tampan )__  
That boy he talks about (__laki-laki yang sering dia bicarakan itu )_

Jaejoong jatuh cinta?

'Hey Jae, bisakah aku berharap sesuatu? Seseorang yang memiliki mata setajam musang itu, yang memiliki bibir unik berbentuk hati yang ingin kau cium itu, bisakah itu aku?'

Yunho tersenyum lalu menurunkan jarak kepalanya dengan wajah Jaejoong yang tengah terlelap. Dikecupnya kening pemuda itu dalam diam, sebelum melepasnya dengan tidak rela.

Ia tau sebenarnya ini salah, tapi signal yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya sudah cukup membuat Yunho yakin bahwa pemuda manis itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sudah lebih dari enam bulan yang lalu Jaejoong sering menginap di Apartement Yunho, alasannya ia sudah sangat sering terlambat jika masuk kuliah pagi. Paman dan bibinya sering pergi keluar kota, karena itulah tidak ada yang akan membangunkan Jaejoong dirumah itu. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di Apartement Yunho.

Tidak ada yang salah bukan? Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah setahun saling kenal dan bersahabat, bahkan teman-teman yang lain menganggap mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih. Apalagi saat melihat Jaejoong yang selalu bermanja padanya. Yunho berharap ikatan persahabatan itu akan secepatnya berubah.

Berubah seperti yang dia inginkan.

.

.

.

_And he's got everything__(Dan dia pasti punya segalanya )__  
That I have to live without__( Yang tak kumiliki )_

"Menyebalkan! Cinta itu seperti kopi pahit sekali membuatku ingin muntah."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya heran. Manik musangnya mengerling pemuda manis yang tengah duduk disampingnya dalam ruangan perpustakaan. Jaejoong menjatuhkan kepalanya hingga pipi mulusnya beradu dengan hamparan meja. Mata doenya terpejam, bibirnya mencebil lalu hembusan nafasnya terlihat lelah.

Yunho membuka kacamata bacanya, menaruh buku berjudul _senyawa kimia_ itu diatas meja lalu menatap sosok sahabatnya yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Ada apa Jae?" tanyanya lekat memperhatikan wajah menawan yang tengah terpejam itu.

Jaejoong membuka sebelah doe eyesnya lalu menarik nafas lagi. "Hah, aku sebal! Kau tau Yun… sebal! Sebal! Sebal!" ungkapnya lalu duduk dengan tegap menghadap Yunho.

Pemuda manis itu berdecak saat melihat Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebal? Karena apa?" tanya Yunho memasang wajah penasarannya.

"Orang yang aku sukai mengacuhkanku tadi pagi. Benar-benar menyebalkan."

Argghhh!

"Aku sedang sebal Yunnie-ah. Babo!"

Entah Yunho harus marah atau justru senang. Okey, Jaejoong mengatainya bodoh. Tapi ia juga memanggil nama kesayangannya. Apa namja cantik itu sedang kesal karena tadi pagi Yunho meninggalkanya sebelum masuk kelas? Bukankah Jaejoong sudah mengangguk setuju saat Yunho berkata akan menemui dosen pembimbingnya terlebih dahulu? Ah, Jaejoong memang pribadi yang suka berubah-ubah. Seharusnya Yunho tidak heran akan hal itu.

"Mianhe…"

"Lho kenapa kau meminta maaf Yun?" Jaejoong menaikan garis matanya.

"Nde? K-kau marah pad_"

Plak

Plak

Awww!

"Kim Jaejoong! Jung Yunho! Kalau kalian ingin mengobrol, jangan di dalam perpustakaan. Keluar kalian! KELUAR!"

Seet

Yunho langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong lalu menyeretnya keluar dari perpustakaan begitu suara Miss Ahra menggelegar di telinga mereka setelah melayangkan buku setebal 3cm itu ke atas kepala Yunho maupun Jaejoong.

Hah

Hah

"Wanita itu tidak pernah berubah. Aku yakin dia sedang sensitif karena gagal mengikuti acara kontak jodoh kemarin malam." ujar Yunho sambil mangatur nafas dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas lutut, tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang Jaejoong lakukan.

"Setuju. Mungkin dia sedang kesal belum mendapatkan jodoh juga. Aishh! Membuat penampilanku berantakan saja. Sungguh moodku hari ini benar-benar sangat buruk." Keluh pemuda bersurai pirang itu lagi.

"Kajja lebih baik kita makan siang bersama, aku yang mentraktir eotthe?"

Jaejoong langsung menganggukan kepalanya dengan imut. Membuat Yunho semakin gemas sampai mengacak rambut pirangnya hingga semakin berantakan. "Yach! Yun, jangan menghancurkan tatanan rambutku. Kau ini. Menyebalkan!"

Huft

Yunho terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang sedang mengerang kesal itu. Benar-benar sangat mengemaskan, membuat Yunho semakin berharap bahwa lukisan wajah itu hanya akan menjadi miliknya dan hanya untuknya.

**.**

**Intimate Friend**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

_He talks to me__ (Dia bicara padaku )__  
I laugh cause its so damn funny__ (Aku tertawa karena sungguh lucu sekali )__  
But I can't even see anyone when he's with me__ ( Namun tak kulihat orang lain saat dia bersamaku )_

"Bagaimana Yun? Kau sudah memutuskannya?"

Yunho menatap salah satu teman kuliahnya yang berbeda fakultas itu. Gadis berkulit putih kelahiran Jepang, Aihara Kimisa. "Memutuskan apa Ai?" gadis itu memberenggut saat namja disampingnya bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya tetapi justru bertanya kembali.

"Menyatakan perasaanmu pada Jaejoong? Memang apa lagi? Apa kau sudah mencari tau tentang isi hatinya? Bagaimana? Apa dia juga memiliki perasaan padamu? Apa dia juga… mencintaimu?"

Yunho mengulum senyumnya lalu mengangguk.

"Hey, jangan bilang kalau _bishounen_ itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu. _Really_? **Oh Kami-sama **akhirnya... Jadi kapan kau akan mengatakan kalau kau juga mencintainya? Aku sudah tidak sabar mendengar berita baiknya." (Kami-sama = Tuhan)

Yunho belum ingin menjawab pertanyaan teman kuliahnya, pemuda bermanik musang itu memilih untuk melihat hamparan rumput hijau di halaman universitas Seoul. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal dalam hatinya. Ia sama sekali belum mengerti apa itu. Tapi benar kata Ai, Jaejoong memiliki banyak penggemar, tidak memungkinkan jika pemuda itu nantinya tidak akan mendapat ungkapan perasaan dari namja atau yeoja lain. Sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan Jaejoong lebih baik mengungkapkan isi hatinya secepatnya.

Hembusan angin menampar wajah Yunho, seakan menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunan dan perseteruan dalam pikirannya. Ia juga merasakan seseorang tengah mengguncang bahunya cukup kasar.

Yunho mengerjap bingung. "**Ba'ka** Yunho. _Bishounen_ itu sedang menuju kemari. Lihat, Jaejoong sedang berjalan menghampirimu. Persiapkan dirimu Yun, ingat jangan melamun saja. Aku pergi dulu, **ganbatte**!" gadis berambut hitam panjang itupun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang mematung sembari memperhatikan seseorang yang tengah berjalan kearahnya sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong memang selalu terlihat menawan bahkan dilihat dari sisi manapun, karena itulah tidak ada yang tidak suka padanya. Yunho baru menyadari bahwa ia menyukai pemuda itu sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Ia selalu merasakan darahnya berdesir jika berada di dekat Jaejoong. Ia merasa melayang saat Jaejoong bermanja padanya. Ah, rasanya tidak ada kata yang mampu untuk melukiskan seperti apa perasaannya pada seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho berdiri lalu melontarkan senyum terbaiknya untuk Jaejoong. Ia menarik nafas mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, terselip sebuah pikiran takut jika Jaejoong akan marah saat ia menyatakan perasaanya nanti. Tapi itu masalah belakang, ia harus bisa mengungkapkan semuanya sekarang sebelum terlambat.

Jaejoong semakin dekat kearahnya, pemuda itu bahkan melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum cerah.

Ketika jarak diantara keduanya semakin dekat.

"Jae…"

Deg

Yunho terpaku ditempatnya dan waktu seolah berhenti berputar. Panggilannya semakin terdengar lirih seolah menghilang tersaput hembusan angin lalu terputus begitu kedua manik musangnya melihat pemuda bersurai pirang itu berjalan melewatinya. Jaejoong tidak mempedulikanya?

Benarkah apa yang baru saja terjadi? Jaejoong tidak tersenyum untuknya, pemuda itu tidak melambaikan tangan padanya, Ia tidak berjalan kearahnya, Lalu untuk siapa semua sikap ramah itu?

"Jae Oppa!"

deg

Senyum yang mengembang diatas bibir hati itu sedikit demi sedikit memudar. Sangat pelan, Yunho memberanikan dirinya berbalik. Sepasang onixnya menatap seseorang yang begitu digilainya, begitu dicintainya, begitu disayanginya telah memeluk orang lain.

"Jae oppa, bogoshippo."

Cup

Yunho hanya mampu membuka dan menutup mulutnya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa keluar sedikitpun dari tenggorokannya, dadanya terasa sesak, ia merasa sulit sekali untuk bernafas, tubuhnya seolah mati rasa, sehingga bergerakpun ia tidak mampu.

Apa ini? Apa yang sekarang dilihatnya adalah kenyataan? Bukan mimpi? Jaejoongnya berpelukan dan berciuman dengan orang lain? Bukankah dia bilang telah jatuh cinta? Jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang memiliki bibir hati seperti bibirnya, seseorang yang memiliki mata setajam musang seperti matanya? Tapi apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Jaejoong justru tidak melihatnya…

"Aku juga merindukanmu Hwi-ya."

deg

Bruk

Buku dalam genggaman tangan Yunho terlepas begitu saja dari pegangan tangannya membentur rumput dibawahnya.

Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

_He says he's so in love__ ( Dia bilang dia mabuk kepayang )__  
He's finally got it right__ ( Akhirnya dia menyadarinya )__  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night__ ( Dalam hati kubertanya apakah dia tahu dialah yang kupikirkan tiap malam )_

**.**

**Intimate Friend**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

Tok

Tok

Tok

Jaejoong menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Udara dingin membuatnya sedikit bergidik. Sudah sepuluh menit lamanya pemuda bersurai pirang itu berdiri didepan Apartemen Yunho, mengetuk pintunya dengan cepat tanpa jeda sambil menahan hawa dingin yang menyengat tubuhnya.

"Yun, kau sedang apa? Bukalah pintunya. _Please_. Malam ini aku menginap lagi yah." serunya dengan suara bergetar karena kedinginan.

"Yun, kenapa tadi kau meninggalkanku? Aku menunggumu di tempat parkir kampus selama hampir dua jam lebih."

…

"Aishh, dingin sekali. Kenapa hujannya tidak reda-reda sih. Menyebalkan." Keluh bibir cherry itu lagi.

…

"Yun kau ada di dalam tidak?" teriak Jaejoong lebih keras lagi, berharap teman dekatnya itu akan segera membukakan pintu.

'Apa dia sedang mandi? Hah berarti aku harus menunggunya setengah jam lagi kalau benar.' Pikir Jaejoong lalu duduk berjongkok didepan pintu Apartemen Yunho.

Pemuda itu tidak mengetahui jika sebenarnya Yunho tengah berdiri dibalik pintu mendengarkan semua ucapannya. Yunho yang memukul dadanya berulang kali, Yunho yang menahan agar air mata sialan tidak akan atau tidak pernah terbuang dari kelopak matanya. Ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa perasaanya salah, tapi yang menyakitkan kenapa Jaejoong memberikan harapan padanya. Kenapa pemuda itu membiarkannya salah paham seperti sekarang?

Jauh di lubuk hati Yunho, ia tidak tega membiarkan pemuda cantik itu kesakitan dan kedinginan diluar sana. Tapi itu tidaklah cukup setelah apa yang Jaejoong lakukan padanya.

Jaejoong telah mengacuhkannya, membuat hatinya terluka, memberikan sebuah kepalsuan.

Yunho mengerang dalam diam, tubuhnya merosot hingga terduduk di lantai Apartemennya.

'Maaf Joongie, aku belum siap bertemu denganmu sementara waktu ini… tunggulah sampai aku berhasil menenangkan hatiku.' batin Yunho.

Yunho menggigit bibirnya saat suara Jaejoong kembali menggema.

Tok

Tok

"Yun! Buka pintunya!"

Yunho bisa merasakan pintu di belakang punggungnya bergetar karena ketukan Jaejoong dari luar, namun Ia terlalu pengecut untuk menatap mata doe Jaejoong sekarang. Biarlah seperti ini saja.

_He's the reason for the __teardrops on my guitar__ ( __Dialah alasan tetesan airmata di gitarku )__  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star__ ( Satu-satunya yang membuatku terus berharap pada bintang harapan )__  
He's the song in the car I keep singing__ ( Dialah lagu di mobil yang terus kunyanyikan )__  
Don't know why I do__ ( Tak tahu kenapa aku begitu )__  
_

Triiinggg, triinggggg

Mata musang Yunho terpaku saat telepon dalam Apartemenya berdering dengan nyaring memecah kesunyian. Yunho bangkit menuju meja nackhas di samping televisi lalu menungu Jaejoong bicara.

"Yun, kau sudah selesai mandi belum? Yunnie! Jung Yunho! Aku masih berdiri didepan pintumu. Ada yang ingin kuceritakan."

…

"Yunho, kau tidak dirumah ya? Baiklah, aku pulang kalau begitu. Nanti malam telepon aku yah! Oh, ya aku sampai lupa. Aku sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Park Hwan Hwi gadis kelas sains yang kuceritakan padamu itu. Gadis yang memiliki mata dan bibir sepertimu. Sampai jumpa Yunnie_"

…

"Cinta itu seperti sains…"

PIP… Pip

Yunho tertawa miris begitu sambungan telepon itu terputus. Ia salah sangka, bukan dirinya orang yang digilai Jaejoong, bukan ia orang yang membuat Jaejoong mabuk kepayang.

Bodoh

Yunho terlalu mengikuti kata orang-orang yang selalu berucap bahwa ia dan Jaejoong adalah pasangan yang serasi.

Yunho yang tampan dan manly, sementara disampingnya Jaejoong yang indah dan mempesona.

Entah anggapan itu datang dari mana, tapi Yunho menyukainya, ia sangat senang ketika semua orang melihat keserasiannya dengan Jaejoong, ia menyukai saat semua orang mengakui kedekatannya dengan pemuda pirang itu.

Tapi sekarang semua itu tidak ada gunanya.

.

.

.

"Terlambat. Silakan keluar tuan Kim, kau tau peraturan di kelas Kimia."

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya yang masih terengah juga tersendat itu. Ia sudah berlari-lari agar tidak terlambat, namun kenyataanya ia tetap telat bahkan hanya untuk lima menit.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang Kim Jaejoong."

Seluruh kepala dalam kelas menoleh kearah dimana Jaejoong berdiri, sungguh memalukan sebenarnya. Tapi Jaejoong mencoba mencari satu sosok yang begitu dikenalnya.

Gyut

Jaejoong tertegun saat doe eyesnya melihat pemuda yang menjadi teman dekatnya itu. Yunho sibuk dengan bukunya, bahkan ketika hampir semua mata mengarah pada Jaejoong, mata musang itu sama sekali tidak berpaling kepadanya. Entah kenapa rasanya berbeda, ada yang sesak dalam dadanya. Jaejoong menunduk kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan kelas Kimia.

Pikirannya menjadi kacau. Jaejoong tidak mengerti dengan sikap Yunho. Kemarin laki-laki itu pulang tanpa menunggunya. Ia tidak membukakan pintu Apartemennya untuk Jaejoong, bahkan ia tidak menelpon setelah semalaman Jaejoong menunggunya, membuatnya tidak bisa tidur sampai bangun kesiangan lalu terlambat di kelas pagi.

"Yunho-ya…"

.

.

.

Seet

Yunho terkesiap saat tiba-tiba seseorang meraih tangannya lalu menyeretnya menjauhi kelas Kimia. Ia tidak menolak, ataupun mencoba berontak. Yunho tau perubahan sikapnya terlalu menyolok, ia juga tau Jaejoong pasti menyadari perubahannya itu.

Hanya keheningan yang seolah membentengi kedua sosok namja yang saling terdiam dalam satu bangku di bawah pohon _flamboyan_ yang masih meneteskan bulir-bulir bekas tetesan air hujan itu.

"Kau menghindariku." ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho penuh intimidasi.

"Sudahlah Jae, aku harus ke perpustakaan sekarang. Miss Ahra akan marah kalau aku terlambat mengembalikan buku." Yunho membalas ucapan Jaejoong dengan nada datar lalu bangkit berdiri.

Seet

"Aku belum selesai bicara Yun. Kau tau, sikapmu benar-benar aneh dua hari ini. Kau pikir aku tidak menyadarinya? Kita sudah berteman setahun lebih. Aku tau kau ada masalah, kumohon… katakanlah biar hatimu tenang setelah berbagi dengaku."

Yunho kembali duduk, manik musangnya kini beralih menatap dalam doe eyes kelam di hadapannya.

_He walks by me__ ( Dia berjalan di sampingku )__  
Can he tell that I can't breathe__ ( Tahukah dia bahwa aku tak dapat bernafas )__  
And there he goes, so perfectly__ ( Dan itupun terjadi, begitu sempurna )__  
The kind of __flawless__ I wish I could be__ ( Kesempurnaan yang kuharap bisa kumiliki )_

Jemari Yunho perlahan terangkat lalu menyentuh wajah tanpa cacat Jaejoong membuat pemuda itu sedikit berjengkit seolah tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Yunho lakukan.

"Cinta itu seperti sebuah reaksi Kimia. Ketika dua _senyawa _seperti kau dan aku berhubungan, lalu orang-orang disekitar kita adalah _katalis _yang mampu mempercepat laju perkembangan kedekatan kita. Hingga terciptalah _kesetimbangan_ antara saling membutuhkan, saling menyayangi, saling merindukan diantara satu sama lain_"

Yunho memberikan tatapan lembutnya yang justru membuat Jaejoong semakin bingung.

"Cinta itu seperti kopi, terasa pahit diawalnya. Tetapi akan terasa manis saat kita terbiasa menikmatinya_"

Jemari Yunho perlahan menjalar hingga mengusap cherry lips yang selalu tampak mempesona itu.

"Cinta itu seperti sains. Ketika sebuah ikatan yang seperti _rantai makanan_ tercipta dalam sebuah _ekosistem_, sama halnya dengan ikatan antara kau dan aku yang tercipta dalam lingkaran persahabatan. Saat rumput berperan menjadi _produsen_ dan memberikan makanan pada _konsumen pertama_ lalu _konsumen kedua_ sebelum berakhir pada _dekomposer, _hingga kembali pada produsen lagi. Seperti halnya kau dan aku yang saling memberikan, saling membutuhkan dan saling menjaga satu sama lain_"

Yunho mengambill jeda, hingga suasana hening kembali merayap. Sampai akhirnya ia menatap dalam wajah Jaejoong.

Cup

deg

Jaejoong membeku tak mampu bergerak, haselnya tak mengerjap dengan normal, jantungnya berdetak seribu kali lebih cepat. Pemuda cantik itu menelan salivanya. Ia terkejut bukan main, Yunho baru saja mengecup sudut bibirnya.

"Cinta itu manis, asam dan pahit secara bersamaan. Maafkan aku Jae… maaf telah mencintaimu."

…

Jaejoong bahkan masih mematung saat menatap Yunho pergi meninggalkanya sendirian di bawah pohon _flamboyan_, meninggalkanya dalam kebingungan, kebimbangan dan ketidakpercayaan dengan apapun yang baru saja dilontarkan laki-laki bermata musang itu.

Bodoh!

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari perasaan laki-laki itu selama ini? Yunho yang selalu ada disisinya, membantunya, menjaganya, dan memperhatikannya. Itukah alasan Yunho menjauhinya dua hari ini? Itukah sebabnya?

Tapi…

Bagaimana dengan orang lain yang sekarang juga berada dalam lingkaran hidupnya.

**.**

**Intimate Friend**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

_She better hold him tight__ (Gadis itu haruslah mendekapnya erat )__  
Give him all her love__ ( Memberikan segala cintanya )__  
Look in those beautiful eyes__ ( Pandangi matanya yang indah )__  
And know she's lucky cause__ ( Dan tahu bahwa dirinya beruntung sebab )_

Tanpa Jaejoong dan Yunho sadari, seorang gadis bersurai panjang yang berdiri di balik pohon _flamboyan _ tengah membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat, butiran kristal bening berderai di kedua pipinya. Gadis itu menggeleng saat mendengar serta melihat sesuatu dihadapannya. Ia menghela nafas ketika memperhatikan Yunho pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong setelah mencium pemuda yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Park Hwan Hwi melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia berniat untuk menghampiri Jaejoong.

Seet

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu justru bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan kursi tempatnya duduk. Jaejoong mengejar Yunho? Gadis itu tertegun sampai akhirnya senyum kecut menghiasi bibir hatinya.

.

.

.

_So I drive home one night ( Maka aku pulang suatu malam )_  
_As I turn out the light ( Saat kupadamkan lampu )_  
_I'll put his picture down ( Kan kuturunkan fotonya dari dinding )_  
_And maybe get some sleep tonight ( Dan mencoba tidur malam ini )_

Yunho menatap sebuah foto yang terpajang di atas meja nackhas di samping tempat tidurnya. Fotonya bersama Jaejoong ketika mereka berdua mengikuti staditur ke museum saat mendekati ujian tengah semester dulu. Senyum merekah di sudut bibir hati Yunho. Ia merasa hatinya seperti bebas, seolah beban yang berat itu terlepas sudah.

Yunho tidak menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya siang tadi. Saat ia mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Jaejoong. Ia merasa lega sekarang, paling tidak hatinya tidak tersiksa karena sudah menumpahkan semua isinya. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia tidak memiliki Jaejoong..

'Cinta itu seperti detakan jantung yang bisa dirasakan tetapi tidak tersentuh, cinta itu seperti air mata yang akan keluar saat hati merasakan sakit, cinta itu seperti…'

Yunho menutup pigura fotonya bersama Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya mematikan lampu kamarnya, menarik selimut lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Yunho mengerang pelan sembari menggosok kedua matanya . Ia menyalakan lampu kamarnya kemudian melihat jam yang bertengger di dinding kamar. Kedua mata musangnya terbelalak serta mulutnya yang berdecak kesal. Siapa orang gila yang sudah bertamu jam dua dini hari seperti ini. Yunho beringsut turun dari ranjang lalu berjalan dengan langkah gontai.

"Nuguse_"

Grep

"Kepalaku ingin pecah Yun. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu. Aku pusing.. masalah ini jauh lebih memusingkan dari pada mata kuliah Kimia kita."

Yunho menghela nafas, dengan sedikit ragu, ia mencoba mengelus punggung Jaejoong sembari membalas pelukan namja itu.

Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong yang sangat berantakan, kantung matanya tampak besar, bibirnya pucat, serta tubuhnya yang begitu dingin. Mungkinkah pemuda ini sudah lama berada diluar pintu Apartemennya?

"Kajja, masuklah. Aku punya coklat panas untukmu." ajak Yunho sambil menarik tubuh Jaejoong setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Namun Yunho terkesiap saat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap pemuda pirang itu penuh tanya.

"Yunnie-ya… tetaplah menjadi temanku, aku sudah mengetahui perasanmu. Bisakah kau tetap berada di sisiku? tetap menjagaku? membantuku? Bisakah kau tetap mencintaiku? Aku tidak bisa kalau kau mengacuhkanku, aku tidak bisa bangun pagi kalau kau tidak membangunkanku, aku tidak bisa belajar kalau kau tidak mengawasiku, aku tidak bisa_"

Yunho tersentak saat melihat Jaejoong menunduk menahan perasaanya.

"Jae…" panggilnya lirih.

"Yun, bisakah kau menjadi teman mesraku selamanya?" pinta Jaejoong sembari menatap dalam Yunho yang berdiri dihadapannya.

_He's the time taken up__ ( Waktunya terenggut )__  
But there's never enough__ ( Tak tak pernah cukup )__  
And he's all that I need to fall into__ ( Dan hanya dialah yang ingin kucintai )_

_He looks at me __( He menatapku )__  
I fake a smile so he won't see__ ( Aku pura-pura tersenyum agar dia tak tahu )_

"Jaejoong-ah, cinta itu seperti sebuah koin yang memiliki dua sisi yang berbeda. Kau tidak bisa melihat dua sisinya secara bersamaan. Karena itulah kau harus memilih sisi mana yang ingin kau lihat. Aku tidak mau jika hanya menjadi teman mesramu untuk selamanya tetapi aku ingin menjadi teman hidupmu selamanya, Kuharap kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Maaf Jae… cinta itu seperti pilihan… "

**.**

**.**

**Intimate Friend**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**the END**

* * *

Hahaha… gantung yah? Dilarang protes! ^^ Ini songfic pertama gia, request dari **Anathemma Taemii, **Thank you yah udah kasih tau gia ttg lagu Taylor swift ( Teardrops on My guitar ) yang manis ini. MV nya bikin gia ingat kenangan waktu school n praktek Kimia dulu, hmm.. Pelajaran terfavorite itu, so jangan ambil pusing dengan istilah Kimianya yah ^^Oh, ya beberapa lirik lagunya sengaja gia ganti, cz akan terasa janggal kalau buat ff yaoi, so hope you enjoy read it. And hope you'll liked ^_^

Hmm..

Cinta itu seperti…

Sesuai dengan pemikiran masing-masing pribadi. Kalau menurut gia, cinta itu seperti yang baca FF ini hehe…. Annyeong sampai jumpa di FF 1shoot lainnya ^_^ terimakasih sudah membaca jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan cinta kalian ^^


End file.
